


Sun of the dance

by bigfour_winterteam



Category: Black Swan (2010), Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Parenting, Black Swan references, F/F, First Love, Happy Ending, Lord of the Dance - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Riverdance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfour_winterteam/pseuds/bigfour_winterteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>– Совершенство – это не только самоконтроль, – произносит он. – Это и расслабление, и свободный полёт. Ты танцуешь. Танцуешь. Это самое естественное состояние, это высший пик эйфории, на котором человек забывает обо всём.</i>
</p>
<p>AU с использованием сюжетов фильма Даррена Аронофски "Чёрный Лебедь" и танцевального шоу Майкла Флэтли "Властелин Танца".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun of the dance

**Author's Note:**

> Автор [Ник](http://www.diary.ru/member/?633580), текст написан для WTF The Big Four 2015
> 
> 1) В тексте использована терминология классического и ирландского танца.  
> 2) Имя Козимо Неро является производным от оригинального имени Кромешника – Козмотис Питчинер – и перевода слова Black на итальянский язык.  
> 3) Привет Эффи Бряк, кто найдёт.

_Я вижу свет...  
Свет проникает словно бы ниоткуда, будто бы мерцают какие-то крошечные частицы воздуха. И в ритме этого мерцания звучит тоненькая, нежная и чистая-чистая флейта Маленького Духа.  
Я поднимаюсь на ноги, скользя по мелодии, чувствуя, как лёгкий ветерок перебирает мои волосы и играет подолом платья, такого же золотистого и переливающегося, как одежды Духа.  
Что он делает? О чём поёт его флейта? Куда она меня зовёт?  
Я не знаю. Но я танцую, рождённая его простой, но могущественной, как сама природа, магией, и волшебство течет по моей коже, и с каждым моим движением воздух вокруг светлеет, мерцание превращается в сияние, его всё больше и больше, и я не могу остановиться, не могу перестать танцевать, ведь столько во мне света…  
И через долю мгновения после того, как свет заливает меня с ног до головы..._

I  
Я открываю глаза.  
Первые рассветные лучи проникают сквозь занавески, подсвечивая мои рисунки на стенах мягким розовым сиянием. С кухни доносится легкое позвякивание – мама уже встала и готовит завтрак, напевая что-то под нос...  
Я позволяю себе полежать ещё три минутки, привыкая к свету и чувствуя, как утекают в тёмные углы комнаты остатки сновидения, а затем встаю и раздвигаю шторы, жмурясь от солнца. Семь утра, и моё обычное расписание – душ, растяжка, коротенький танец, чтобы окончательно проснуться, завтрак – пора выполнять.  
– Мне снился такой сон... удивительный, – говорю, растянувшись на полу в шпагате. – Я танцевала роль Сирше... но будто бы задолго до начала всей истории. Словно Маленький Дух пробудил меня, или создал, и позвал танцевать...  
Мама улыбается. Я не вижу, но знаю, она улыбается.  
Стянув и убрав в мешочек танцевальные балетки, я шлёпаю босыми ногами по тёплому деревянному полу за стол, где меня уже ждёт чашка чая и большущий...  
– Грейпфрут! Какой красивый.  
– Для самой красивой девочки, – улыбается мама, неторопливо заплетая мне косу. – А ты, вижу, в хорошем настроении?  
– Угу, – я осторожно отковыриваю ложкой сочный кусочек, держа голову прямо-прямо. – Неро обещал больше ролей в этом сезоне.  
– Давно пора, – кивает мама. – Ты давно занимаешься. И ты самая старательная танцовщица его школы!  
Какое-то время она просто смотрит на меня, думая о чём-то своём. И спрашивает:  
– Точно не хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой?  
– Нет, – с улыбкой качаю головой и слезаю со стула. – Мне пора, мам.  
– Хорошо. Позвони сразу, как доедешь. А вечером расскажешь мне обо всём. Люблю тебя.  
– А я тебя больше.  
– А я тебя больше всех на свете. – Мама гладит меня по волосам. – Беги, мой цветочек.

Уже в метро живот мне буквально сводит ожиданием и предвкушением нового начала. Что объявит Козимо? Какую он решит ставить программу? Какую постановку выберет главной, и что я смогу танцевать?..  
Я очень хочу танцевать. Возможно, это единственное, чего я в жизни вообще хочу.  
Надеваю наушники и мысленно перебираю сумку, проверяя, всё ли взяла – разогревочные штаны, платье для танца, жёсткие ботинки... Новые мягкие балетки, к которым ещё нужно будет привыкнуть и подготовить их для сцены...  
У одной из станций вагон встряхивает, и я, подняв голову, натыкаюсь взглядом на яркое-яркое пятно апельсинового цвета в толпе пассажиров. У поручня возле других дверей вагона стоит, заложив руки за спину и глядя на мелькающую за окнами темноту, девушка с невероятной копной рыжих кудряшек, сияющих так, что тускловатые лампы теряют свой свет на глазах. Я машинально отмечаю, как прямо она держится...  
Вот если бы такой однажды станцевать Морриган. Не было бы того, кого бы она не смогла очаровать.  
Я смотрю на неё, наверное, минуту или две, так притягивает она взгляд... а потом она резко оборачивается и, безошибочно глядя прямо на меня, неожиданно подмигивает.  
Залившись краской, я тут же отворачиваюсь к своему отражению в тёмном окне. О чём я только думаю?

II  
На входе в школу танцев моё сердце подпрыгивает от всё натягивающегося внутри волнения, и я едва не хватаюсь за стенку холодными пальцами.  
Дышать становится чуть легче, когда меня почти ласково окликает огромный, грубый, но очень-очень добрый мистер Гоббер из охраны.  
– Соскучилась по танцам, а, красавица? – прищуривается он, и я машу ему рукой. – А ну улыбнись! Во-от, и будь-ка сегодня лучше всех!  
Я буду. Я обязательно буду. Я иначе не могу.  
Раздевалка солисток уже полна народу, когда я захожу. Рафф тихо, но отчётливо фыркает при виде меня, как всегда, но я стараюсь не обращать на неё внимание. Я очень стараюсь.  
Прохожу к своему привычному месту и вынимаю из сумки балетки. Натягиваю их, достаю ножницы и осторожно процарапываю свежую гладкую кожу подошвы, чтобы не скользить.  
– ...Ну вот, и она ушла. Вот так запросто, хлопнула дверью и ушла. Сказала, что больше не может играть роли, за которыми приходится скрываться ей самой.  
– Ну и скатертью дорога.  
Астрид стоит у зеркала, холодная, насмешливая и очень красивая.  
– Роли, скажите пожалуйста. Нам же лучше. Теперь Козимо сможет выбрать своей любимицей-солисткой и лицом школы... хм, кого-то ещё, – она спокойно улыбается своему отражению, перекидывает косу через плечо и отходит от зеркала. – Эй!!  
Дверь рядом с ней распахивается и прилетает Астрид в плечо. Она мгновенно вспыхивает, рывком обернувшись к входу:  
– Следи куда идёшь!  
– Ой. Прости. Солистки?  
Я оборачиваюсь – и тут же роняю всю свою сумку, вывалив половину вещей на пол. Потому что тускловатые лампы теряют свой свет на глазах, так ослепительно ярко сияет копна рыжих-рыжих кудряшек...  
Киваю. Остальные танцовщицы настороженно смотрят на вошедшую.  
– Отлично. Проехала вашу остановку. Кой дьявол придумывал это метро!  
Я соображаю, что снова смотрю на неё слишком долго и начинаю собирать свои вещи с пола. Рыжая тихонько хмыкает и бросает сумку на место, пустующее после ухода Эльзы...

– Раз, и два, и три, хоп, и хоп-бэк, и хоп-бэк, раз-два-три! Повторяем. Прекрасно, Рапунцель. Расслабься. Слайд, требл хоп-бэк…  
О'Доннелл на секунду замирает, глядя куда-то вверх, а затем несколько раз хлопает в ладоши. Класс останавливается.  
– Добрый день, школа, – мягкий обволакивающий голос стекает по ступеням, ведущим с самого верха мансарды танцкласса. Козимо умеет как привлекать и удерживать внимание любой аудитории, так и оставаться абсолютно незаметным, и у меня что-то вздрагивает внутри при мысли о том, что он наблюдал за нами всё это время...  
– Мы все знаем эту историю. Властелин Танца прекрасен, свободен и влюблён в королеву Фей, очаровательную Сирше, воплощение красоты, юности и света.  
Моё сердце обрывается. Неужели?..  
– Но у Сирше есть противница, сильная, смелая и яркая, и её имя – Морриган. Своим танцем она пробуждает силы тёмные и могущественные – Дона Дорха и его прислужников, готовых сокрушить Властелина Танца.  
Козимо спускается к классу – как всегда бледный, худой, затянутый в чёрное и пугающе завораживающий. Я снова думаю о том, что ему бы танцевать Ротбарта в Лебедином Озере. Он лёгким, танцующим шагом движется между фигурами разминающихся, то и дело вскользь касаясь чьего-то плеча.  
– Я хочу сделать эту постановку иной. – Ещё одна солистка, и ещё… – Я хочу, чтобы на сцене горели не только герой и его враг.  
В животе у меня что-то сворачивается от напряжения. Ну же…  
– Я хочу, чтобы их не оттеняли – с ними соперничали. Вызывали. Провоцировали.  
Я выпрямляюсь ещё сильнее, задерживая дыхание, стараюсь дотянуть ступни до идеального положения, но он проходит мимо, не замечая.  
– Мне нужны две девушки. Настолько же разные, насколько похожие. Морриган, способная быть нежной и влюблённой. Сирше, способная тянуть к себе и соблазнять.  
Козимо останавливается посреди класса. Я опускаю голову.  
– Солистки, которых я коснулся, возвращаются к плановым репетициям. Остальных я жду в пять часов в главном зале.  
Колени враз слабеют. Это я. Вот почему он не коснулся меня. Это я…

III  
Я вхожу в зал за двадцать минут до назначенного времени – ждать больше не могу. А ещё, пока здесь пусто, я могу разогреться перед просмотром…  
Быстро переодеваюсь в платье, зашнуровываю балетки и выхожу на сцену, вспоминая всё, что знаю о роли Сирше. Всё, что видела, все-все выступления всех составов. Какой она была. Какой могу сделать её я?  
Я могу.  
Музыки нет, но мне и не нужно, я помню её от начала до конца.  
Несколько секунд я стою посреди огромного пустого пространства, прикрыв глаза и мысленно вслушиваясь в начальные аккорды Celtic Dream. И, как только падают первые капли лёгкого звонкого ритма, шагаю вперёд – и взлетаю.  
Легче, легче, я должна быть ещё легче!  
Я выполняю несложные связки, представляя танец фей, больше похожих на чудесные разноцветные облака, как поднимаются в воздух тонкие руки, как взметываются и опадают прозрачные рукава... Мои собственные руки взлетают вверх сами собой, и я замираю от счастья танцевать, как всегда, как всегда...  
Боковым зрением я замечаю, как в зал входит Козимо – и тут же задыхаюсь и едва не спотыкаюсь. Нет, нет, ни за что, только не это, я должна довести этот танец до конца.  
Он молча кивает занимающим свои места музыкантам. И я закрываю глаза, выпрямляясь ещё сильнее, поднимаясь ещё чуточку выше. Я знаю, что он следит сейчас за каждым моим движением. Я должна быть совершенна. Он должен увидеть, что я могу ей стать…  
Козимо наклоняется к оркестру. Они кивают. Сейчас будет моя музыка…  
Почему они не начинают играть?..  
Не сводя с меня глаз, Козимо медленной, скользящей походкой двигается к сцене. У самого края он протягивает мне ладонь, и всё у меня внутри сжимается от неожиданного страха, хватающего длинными серыми пальцами...  
– Я видел сейчас фею, – негромко, так, что слышно только мне, произносит он. – И она должна быть твоей, – и я замираю, не смея поднять взгляд, боже, неужели я справ… – Но я – нет. Иди переобуваться.  
Что?..  
– Оркестр, Breakout, пожалуйста! – повышает голос Козимо. – Я видел фею, мисс Краун. Покажите мне королеву.  
Breakout. Господи, Breakout, думаю я, дрожащими пальцами натягивая на ботинки фиксирующие повязки. То, чего я боюсь больше всего.  
Я знаю каждое движение. Я знаю темп, я знаю ритм. Но я… я не смелая, вот что. Я не знаю, как быть королевой.  
У меня едва не наворачиваются внезапные слёзы, но я рывком встаю с кресла.  
– Я готова.  
– Прекрасно. Момент появления Морриган.  
Я взбегаю на сцену, когда музыка уже играет, и тщетно пытаюсь выдохнуть, чтобы собраться и вновь увидеть Сирше – спокойную, уверенную, прекрасную. Закрываю глаза, представляю Морриган – вспышку, яркую, свободную, всю в языках пламени – и у меня вырывается резкий вздох, едва не стоящий мне потери ритма.  
Соберись!  
И вместе с музыкой, отозвавшейся таким же вздохом, я расправляю плечи и двигаюсь к краю сцены. Я смогу, я смогу, я…  
– Не так сдержанно! – кричит Козимо, и я поднимаю подбородок ещё выше, и волосы растрёпываются, выбиваются из косы… – Соблазни нас! Ты не доказываешь ничего Морриган, ты не доказываешь себе, ты сейчас королева! Пусть в тебя влюбится Властелин, каждая из твоих фей, зрители, весь мир! Ронд, как будто ты ласкаешь землю, которая даёт тебе силы танцевать! Раскройся, раскройся! Гори!  
С резко хлопнувшей дверью, в разломе которой взмётывается пламя, я сбиваюсь с шага и теряю равновесие.  
Нет… ну почему…  
– О, – Козимо одним летящим движением оборачивается на только что вошедшую рыжую танцовщицу…  
– Простите, – улыбается она, глядя на сцену. Я инстинктивно скрещиваю руки на груди и опускаю голову, чувствуя себя почему-то голой и совсем ничем не защищённой, хотя на мне всё ещё платье. Почему, ну почему ты, почему сейчас!  
– Всё в порядке. Рад, что вы присоединились к нам. Девушки, – он поворачивается к креслам, и я только сейчас вижу остальных солисток, – это Мерида. Прямо с рейса из Шотландии. Она займёт место Эльзы.  
– Привет! – машет рукой Мерида, встряхивая своей невозможной копной волос, и Рафф издаёт ошеломлённый вздох.  
– Разогревайтесь, – кивает ей Козимо.  
– Нет, всё нормально, – вновь улыбается она. – Я готова.  
Я, наконец, разлепляю губы.  
– Мне повторить ещё раз?..  
– Нет, достаточно, – не оборачиваясь, бросает Козимо. – Я всё видел. Астрид, на сцену, Celtic Dream. Быстрее, быстрее!  
Я спускаюсь с лестницы на деревянных, негнущихся ногах. Я не смогла. Я не была достаточно хороша.  
Проходя мимо рядов кресел, я сталкиваюсь с кем-то плечами, но даже не ощущаю. Ничего. Не ощущаю. Воздух вокруг меня сереет.  
Я не смогла.

IV  
– Дорогая, как ты? Как твой первый день? – мама встречает меня у порога. И я понимаю, что слёзы, копившиеся всю дорогу, ни сдержать, ни спрятать уже не получится. – Ты задерживалась, я позвонила в школу… а Неро устроил пробы, оказывается? Как прошло? Что…  
– Хорошо, – выдавливаю я, чувствуя, как больно-больно сдавливает горло.  
– Хорошо – и всё? О, – мама смотрит мне в лицо, и я, не выдержав, со всхлипом обнимаю её, пряча заплаканные глаза, – о, дорогая… Расскажи мне обо всём.

– Вот и всё, – мама последний раз проводит щёткой по моим расплетённым волосам и вытаскивает незамеченную шпильку. – Считай, что этого дня никогда не было. Завтра наступит новое утро, и всё уйдёт. Отдохни. Ты слишком много занимаешься.  
– Если бы только та девчонка не ворвалась… – устало говорю я, падая в подушку. Мама гладит меня по волосам.  
– Дорогая, я уверена, что она не специально. – Она улыбается. – Помнишь, как ты начинала?.. Если бы я не водила тебя за руку по всем классам, ты бы давно всё забросила…  
– Завтра я пойду к нему и скажу ему, что отработала танец.  
– Не стоит врать, – качает мама головой. – Это не убедит Неро.  
Она накрывает меня одеялом, и я сворачиваюсь в клубочек, подтягивая колени к груди.  
– Дорогая моя. Я знаю, как это расстраивает, поверь мне, я прекрасно представляю. Ты становишься старше. Тебе скоро восемнадцать, и ты всё время изводишь себя сравнениями с другими, и думаешь, что Флинн приняли в труппу в шестнадцать... Мне ли не знать. Но это ничего. Жизнь на этом не заканчивается. Это только танцы. Для меня ты самая лучшая девочка на свете. Самая маленькая. И ты всегда будешь вместе со мной. Засыпай, цветочек. Мама рядом. Мама всегда рядом…

Просыпаюсь я с тяжёлой головой. И следа нет от вчерашней лёгкости. Несколько секунд я лежу, глядя в потолок и привыкая к свету – а потом одно за другим на меня обрушиваются воспоминания, и очень-очень хочется спрятаться под одеяло и никогда не вылезать…  
Ну уж нет.  
Я резко откидываю одеяло, встаю с постели и начинаю растягиваться, чтобы отработать Breakout. Что бы мама ни говорила, я должна танцевать эту роль. Иначе я себе не прощу.  
Козимо должен увидеть меня Сирше. Я всё для этого сделаю.

В школу я вхожу, подняв голову и расправив плечи. Никто не должен думать о моём вчерашнем провале. Никто. Даже я сама. Рафф может сколько угодно фыркать, я должна сказать Козимо, что готова.  
Вот только по мере приближения к его офису от моей осанки остаётся только тонкий стебелёк, стоящий прямо только потому, что на него дует ветер… Я нажимаю на ручку двери – закрыто. И выдыхаю облегчённо – может быть, он ушёл…  
И тут же злюсь на себя. Не смей этому радоваться, не смей! Тебе нужна эта роль. Не ищи никаких отговорок… цветочек.  
Дёрнув плечами, я поднимаю голову.  
– Рапунцель? Ты что-то хотела?  
Ну вот и всё. Я набираю в грудь побольше воздуха.  
– Да, Козимо, я хотела поговорить. Если… если сейчас удобно. Если нет, я…  
– Совершенно удобно, – бросает он и впускает меня. – Входи.  
Я шагаю вперёд и оказываюсь в офисе Неро – просторном и таком тёмном, что истинные размеры помещения теряются где-то в углах. Тут и там с потолка на цепочках разной длины свисают пустые птичьи клетки, от маленьких до огромных, и я невольно вздрагиваю. Это жутко…  
Козимо проходит вглубь и опирается на край стола. Его глаза следят за каждым моим движением.  
– Я слушаю?  
– Я хотела сказать… – голос хрипнет, и я быстро откашливаюсь. – Я хотела сказать, что я тренировалась дома. Breakout готов.  
Он молчит. Долго.  
– Просто… чтобы вы знали.  
– Так, Рапунцель, слушай, – наконец произносит он, одним движением отталкиваясь от стола и стремительно сокращая расстояние между нами. Невольно отшатываюсь, чудом не задев одну из клеток. – Я и не сомневаюсь в твоей технике. И мне казалось, ты должна была это уже понять.  
– Да, но вчера…  
– Нет, – отрезает Козимо. – Слушай, я уже выбрал Астрид. Извини.  
Он шагает к двери и открывает её.  
Я опускаю голову. Вот теперь всё.  
– Хорошо. Спасибо… – едва слышно выговариваю я и поворачиваюсь к выходу.  
И Козимо захлопывает её прямо передо мной.  
– И всё?  
Я застываю как кролик перед удавом.  
– Ты не собираешься заставить меня передумать? Станцевать прямо здесь? Ты же думала, что это возможно, не так ли? Иначе зачем ты тут – грудь вперёд, подбородок вверх, осанка королевы?  
– Я пришла попросить о роли, – выдавливаю я, сгорая от стыда.  
Козимо тяжело выдыхает. И возвращается обратно к столу. Я стою на месте, еле сдерживая дрожь во всём теле и отчаянно уговаривая собственные колени не подломиться.  
– Глядя на тебя, я вижу фею. Эльфа. Блуждающий огонёк, если хочешь. Ты красивая, лёгкая, светлая, хрупкая. Ты идеальна для таких ролей, нежных и прекрасных. Но будь ты в балете – тебе не дали бы в Лебедином озере роль Одетты. Потому что она всегда идёт спина к спине с Одиллией.  
– Я могу станцевать Сирше. Правда, могу.  
– Неужели? – повышает голос Козимо, и я вздрагиваю. Он чуть смягчается. – Рапунцель, я наблюдаю за тобой четыре года, что ты в моей школе. Ты одержима желанием выполнить каждое движение правильно, но так ни разу и не отпустила себя полностью. Ни разу. Для чего эта дисциплина?  
– Я хочу быть идеальной… – выговариваю я, опуская голову всё ниже.  
Козимо издаёт смешок.  
– Совершенство – это не только самоконтроль, – произносит он. – Это и расслабление, и свободный полёт. Ты танцуешь. Танцуешь. Это самое естественное состояние, это высший пик эйфории, на котором человек забывает обо всём. Отбрось хоть раз контроль. Ты видела Эльзу в последней Снежной королеве в прошлом сезоне?Trascendentale, – чеканит. – Ты могла видеть, как вокруг неё искрится воздух и земля. Она не считает шаги и не думает, как сделать всё совершенно – она танцует. Потому что отпустила себя. Ты – ещё ни разу.  
– Больше нет.  
– Что?  
– Эльза больше здесь не танцует, – тихо говорю я, и брови Козимо взлетают. – Я – танцую.  
– Так покажи мне это! – взрывается он. – Покажи мне не то, что ты умеешь, покажи, что ты танцуешь, но только так, чтобы я поверил уже наконец! Разозлись! Arrabbiarsi!  
Я разворачиваюсь и вылетаю из офиса, и … сбиваю кого-то с ног и падаю сама, когда хлопнувшая дверь ударяет меня по лбу.  
А потом понимаю, что этот кто-то – Мерида.  
– О чёрт… – выдыхаю я, опираясь на локти и пытаясь выпрямиться, – о чёрт, прости.  
А она лежит подо мной и хохочет.  
Эта чёртова рыжая девчонка просто смотрит на меня и хохочет.  
И… я должна чувствовать злость, наверное, и обиду, и раздражение, но…  
Мерида, отсмеявшись, тянет ладонь к моему лицу, и я, резко напрягшись, инстинктивно её перехватываю.  
– Эй, стой, – она улыбается. – Ты ударилась, у тебя здесь…  
– Какого дьявола здесь происходит?  
Козимо выходит из двери. И видит всё – и вещи, разбросанные по полу, и улыбающуюся Мериду, и задохнувшуюся меня…  
И замолкает. Поверить не могу, он ни слова не говорит и просто смотрит.  
– Цирк, – тихо произносит он. – Мерида, я звал тебя обсудить детали твоего перевода. Рапунцель, у тебя, кажется, урок растяжки.  
Мерида ужом выскальзывает из-под меня. Я, не глядя на неё, собираю рассыпанные ею вещи и отдаю.  
– Эй, – она легко касается моей руки, – всё в порядке?  
Я быстро киваю и бегу прочь отсюда.

V  
За окнами школы сгущается вечер. Я сижу на полу одного из коридоров в ожидании звонка от мамы, которая, кажется, собиралась меня сегодня забрать, и медленно разминаю ступни. В голове какой-то тупой глухой звон. Я не очень представляю, что говорить маме о том, что было сегодня, когда она вновь попросит «расскажи мне обо всём»…  
На другом конце коридора сидит Астрид вместе с Рафф, переобуваясь. Я быстро отвожу взгляд, как только замечаю, что меня заметили.  
– Чего она так смотрит на меня всё время? – тихо, но отчётливо спрашивает Астрид.  
– Нравишься ты ей, – фыркает Рафф.  
– Эй! Список ролей утвердили! – тоненькая Хэзер откидывает чёрные косы и бежит по коридору мимо нас. – Висит на доске уже! Пойдём смотреть!  
Ну и пусть висит.  
Я обуваюсь и встаю. Астрид, вскинув сумку на плечо, идёт мимо.  
– Астрид, – зову я. Надо найти в себе силы признать. Раз уж она достойна этой роли. – Поздравляю.  
Астрид замирает на секунду передо мной, и её глаза блестят, а губы трогает лёгкая улыбка… Не веря, она шагает к доске объявлений, горделивая, натянутая как струна…  
Не хочу этого видеть. Мне пора домой.  
– Эй! – раздаётся резкое из-за спины.  
Я оборачиваюсь. Астрид?..  
– Зачем ты так сказала? Это такая тупая шутка, да? Да ты…  
Молчу в недоумении. Что?  
– Да иди ты к дьяволу, златовласка. – она толкает меня плечом и бросается к выходу, ругаясь сквозь зубы… а я понимаю, что что-то не так…  
Может, стоит всё же взглянуть.  
Я медленно иду в сторону стайки восторженно щебечущих солисток, различаю среди них Хэзер…  
– Рапунцель! Рапунцель, поздравляю! – кричит она издалека.  
Что!?  
– Поздравляю! Поздравляю! – сыпется со всех сторон.

_Властелин Танца – Джексон Оверлэнд_  
Дон Дорха – Юджин Фитцгерберт  
Сирше, Королева фей – Рапунцель Краун

Господи. Я не верю. Я не верю…  
– Ты была так прекрасна на пробах! Я знала, что ты получишь эту роль!  
– Поздравляю!  
Хэзер обнимает меня, а я стою, оглушённая, цепляясь взглядом за одну-единственную строчку со своим именем. Это я. Это я…  
Зацепляю взглядом яркую рыжую вспышку. Мерида одобрительно кивает и показывает мне большой палец…  
Проговорив несколько раз «спасибо», я снова смотрю на список ролей, чтобы убедиться, что мне не померещилось. Не померещилось…  
Глаза выхватывают что-то строчкой ниже, там, где стоит Морриган-искусительница… но больше уже ничто не важно, ничто, ничто, я смогла, я стала ею, я буду танцевать Королеву фей…  
Дрожащими руками я достаю из сумки телефон и набираю номер мамы. Она отвечает почти мгновенно…  
– Это я, – выдавливаю я в трубку дрожащим от счастья голосом.  
– Что такое? Что случилось?  
– Всё… всё хорошо, мам. Мам… он выбрал меня. Он выбрал меня, представляешь?..  
– Что? – ахает мама, – во Властелине Танца??  
– Да, мам, да! – я смеюсь, чувствуя, как промокают ресницы от слёз чудовищного облегчения. – Я новая Королева фей!  
– О боже! Дорогая, я… Это потрясающе!  
– Я хотела, чтобы ты узнала первой…  
– Ты умница, милая, я люблю тебя!  
– И я тебя, мам…  
– Я… боже. Я люблю тебя больше всего. Приезжай скорее!  
Я опускаю руку с телефоном и медленно сползаю по стенке. Я смогла…

Подойдя к дому, я набираю воздуха в грудь и выдыхаю. Открываю дверь, чувствуя, что пальцы не совсем повинуются…  
– Рапунцель! Ты пришла? Я на кухне, приходи скорее!  
Счастливо улыбнувшись, я иду на её голос. Мама там, сияющая и весёлая. Я жмурюсь от радости.  
– Иди ко мне, милая. Моя дочка, – она не сводит с меня гордого взгляда, – Королева фей!  
Пискнув, я крепко-крепко её обнимаю.  
– Смотри! – она отходит от стола, и я вижу, что на нём стоит огромный, просто огромный… торт. – Ореховый, наш любимый! – и она начинает отрезать кусок за куском…  
– Ой, мам, не такой большой! – я с ужасом смотрю на кусок размером с полкирпича, весь в креме и огромных орехах...  
– Мы же празднуем! Это всего только раз…  
– Мам… правда… это слишком большой кусок. Я… у меня всё ещё тошнота от волнения… – договаривая, я не сразу замечаю выражение лица мамы.  
– Ладно, – помолчав, произносит она. – Тогда в помойку его.  
– Мам, нет, нет-нет! Пожалуйста… прости меня, – с отчаянием прошу я. – Просто… я так волнуюсь…  
Мама ставит поднос с тортом на стол обратно, и я выдыхаю. Я так боюсь, когда она злится.  
– Я так горжусь тобой, – улыбается она. И протягивает мне на пальце ореховый крем. – Расскажи мне всё, детка.

VI

– И как мы видим, Breakout у нас опять такой, как будто нам завтра идти в лучшем случае на первый в жизни феш, – медленно произносит Козимо. – Детский сад. Все порадовали. Все тут не зря.  
Труппа опускает головы. Я тихо выдыхаю. Четвёртый раз…  
– Кордебалет может быть свободен. Работайте над ритмом. Завтра репетиция с девяти. Джексон, Мерида, сюда. Stolen Kiss. Рапунцель, с выхода фей.  
Я делаю короткий резкий выдох и отхожу вглубь сцены, чтобы начать. Они смотрят на меня, все трое, и я не могу сделать что-то неправильно. И очень хочется, чтобы не смотрели.  
– Джек, иди к ней, – кивает Козимо в мою сторону. Джек взбегает по ступеням наверх, летящий, будто ветер его подхватывает, и шагает ко мне – а я на секунду замираю.  
Он берёт мои руки в свои, легонько обнимая, и пальцы у меня мгновенно холодеют. Я ускользаю, проворачиваюсь под его руками, двигаюсь в противоположную сторону – он ловит, гладит мои застывшие пальцы и почти незаметно целует в щёку, а я резко выдыхаю.  
– Не бойся его! – с нотками раздражения в голосе кричит Козимо. – Он влюблён в тебя, а ты в него, и вы оба это знаете, так покажите мне!  
Я послушно гнусь и вращаюсь в руках Джека, но выдохнуть не могу, и неловко поворачиваюсь, и наступаю на всю ступню, чуть не подвернув ногу. Джек смотрит на меня с непониманием и лёгкой растерянностью.  
– Морриган!  
Она вскакивает на сцену и подбегает к Джеку, который тут же выпускает мою руку. Я отхожу вглубь сцены, глядя на их танец. Глядя на то, как Джек так непринуждённо, будто делал это уже сотню раз, держит её за талию, глядя, как гибко и отзывчиво плавится Мерида в его прохладных пальцах, и что-то внутри меня дёргается, когда она проводит ладонью по его груди.  
– Рапунцель, не спи!  
Чёрт… Я отталкиваюсь от опоры и подбегаю к Джеку, взмахиваю ладонью в сторону Морриган, отгоняя её, и касаюсь его пальцев. Джек тут же переплетает их с моими, обнимая меня за талию другой рукой, и я тут же напрягаюсь, вновь не чувствуя пальцев…  
– Расслабься, чтоб вас обоих, ну же! Отпусти себя! Давай, давай, и… финал!  
Джек ловит моё лицо в ладони – и я зажмуриваюсь…  
– Да. Что ж. Такое. – раздельно произносит Козимо, резко обрывая музыку.  
Я застываю.  
– Прошёл месяц репетиций. На сцену через две недели. А мы танцуем, как первоклассники, потому что солистка боится партнёра!  
Растерянность во взгляде Джека сменяется обидой. И мне стыдно, мне правда стыдно, оглушающе стыдно, потому что… я же знаю его, знаю очень давно, и он чудесный, правда, и…  
– Джексон, свободен, – Козимо жестом отпускает его. – Не опаздывай. Мерида – Gypsy. Ты исправила то, что я тебе говорил?  
– Ага, – обернувшись через плечо, улыбается Мерида, и лёгкое облако волос взлетает в воздух.  
– Переобувайся и показывай. Рапунцель – вниз. Подождёшь конца репетиции.  
Дождавшись, пока Мерида сменит жёсткие ботинки на балетки и натянет сверху тонкое серое платье, Козимо ставит мелодию Морриган, и она рассыпается по полу сцены мерцающим песком. Спустившись вниз, я опускаюсь в одно из кресел.  
А она танцует.  
И мне хочется расплакаться. Задохнуться. Смотреть на это вечно. Потому что она танцует, она танцует и горит, именно так, как хочет того Козимо – но только ей он этого никогда и не говорил, она танцует, потому что это внутри неё… Зажав рот ладонью, я сижу, не в силах даже моргнуть, такая лёгкая она, и сверкающая, и безумно, безумно красивая, когда мечется по сцене рыжее пламя, и…  
– Следи внимательно, – вкрадчиво произносит Козимо у меня над ухом, и я вздрагиваю от его голоса, как от прикосновения холодной кожи змеи. – Смотри, как она двигается. Неточно, но… без усилий. Малейших. Она не имитирует.  
Я смотрю, Козимо. Я вижу.  
– Её танец – две минуты. И за это время весь зал и весь чёртов мир должен захотеть три вещи. Поцеловать её. Убить её. Быть ею.  
Мерида завершает пируэт, опускается на пол… и поскальзывается и падает.  
И снова хохочет!  
– Простите, – смущённо улыбается она, откидывая выбивающийся локон. – Ещё раз?  
– Нет, спасибо, – кивает ей Козимо с довольным видом. – Ты можешь идти. Репетиция с девяти, но приходи немного раньше, разберём кое-что, сейчас уже поздно.  
Мерида легко спрыгивает со сцены и сбрасывает ботинки. Я всё ещё не двигаюсь с места, абсолютно, к чёрту, к дьяволу заворожённая.  
– Эй?.. – она наклоняется ко мне, подхватив свою сумку на плечо, и я поднимаю голову. – До завтра, принцесса! – и на мой непонимающий взгляд: – Ну, просто захотелось так тебя назвать, почему-то. Привет!  
И она вновь мне подмигивает. Точь-в-точь как в тот раз в метро.  
И убегает.  
Проводив её взглядом, Козимо поворачивается ко мне.  
– Теперь ты. Объясни мне, что происходит. И почему ты настолько боишься Джека.  
– Дело не в Джеке, он… – я опускаю голову. Почему-то перед глазами всё ещё стоит танец Морриган, и я не могу сосредоточиться.  
– Не в Джеке. Хорошо. Иди на сцену. Властелином буду я.  
Козимо включает Stolen Kiss.  
– Давай-давай.  
Сглотнув, я поднимаюсь вслед за ним на сцену. Но стоит ему коснуться моих рук – я напрягаюсь и деревенею ещё хуже.  
– Та-а-ак, – тянет Козимо, глядя на меня. – И что же мы имеем. Джека мы не боимся. Дело не в Джеке. А со мной что не так?  
Я молчу. Я не знаю. Я правда не знаю, что не так. Почему-то мне всё больше кажется, что не так что-то со мной.  
– Рапунцель, – он резко и жёстко берёт меня за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть себе в глаза, – я искренне советую тебе взять себя в руки и наконец успокоиться. Мне не нужна падающая в обморок или деревянная танцовщица. Я хочу видеть на сцене сияющую и уверенную влюблённую девушку, и что-то мне подсказывает, что ты можешь мне это показать, просто какого-то чёрта валяешь дурака. Следующую неделю ты не танцуешь. Ни одну из своих партий. Никаких соло. Никаких групповых номеров. Ты забываешь о своём контроле и пропускаешь все репетиции. Я специально оставил тебя наблюдать за Меридой. Потому что всю следующую неделю ты учишься быть Морриган, моя милая.  
– Что?..  
– Я сказал именно то, что ты услышала. Я хочу, чтобы ты стала ею. Поняла её танец. Поняла пламя, что движет ею. Почувствовала его. О… и вот ещё что.  
Козимо чеканит каждое слово, глядя мне в глаза:  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты смогла стать той, которая соблазнит саму Морриган. И для меня не имеет значения, как ты этого добьёшься.

VII  
Четверг. Половина недели за плечами.  
Я не хожу ни на одну репетицию, и меня изводит каждая минута вне зала – я никогда не могла себе такого раньше представить. Мне кажется, что я ничего не смогу выучить, что не сработаюсь с труппой, не узнаю чего-то, не смогу, и долго засыпаю, прокручивая в голове все свои партии.  
Но время идёт. И моё домашнее задание грозит оказаться невыполненным – я не знаю, я не знаю, как превратиться в Морриган, в ту, кем я не являюсь, я не знаю, как вообще могу соблазнить... такую, как она.  
"Кого угодно", – припечатывает внутренний голос, и я только послушно соглашаюсь.  
Я наблюдаю за ней украдкой. За тем, как она смеётся, как встряхивает волосами, как грызёт большущие красные яблоки в перерывах между классами, хрустя и перемазываясь в сладком соке... Как течёт по станку на классах растяжки – единственных, которые разрешил мне Козимо – гибкая, естественная. Как двигается. Как смотрит, чуть склонив голову, и как лукаво улыбается.  
Но всё, что стоит у меня перед глазами с прошлой недели – охваченная пламенем фигурка в сером платье, летящая по сцене.  
Только это.

К вечеру пятницы силы меня оставляют окончательно, и я, выслушав очередную выволочку от Козимо на растяжке, дожидаюсь конца класса, опускаюсь рядом с одним из станков в полутёмном зале и просто плачу – не от обиды даже, не от расстройства или несправедливости: слёзы просто текут, ничем не сдерживаемые. Просто я больше не могу, понимаете. Не могу танцевать. Не могу не танцевать. Не могу натягивать на себя чью-то роль, не могу себя пересиливать. Десять лет пересиливала, чтобы дойти до своего теперешнего уровня, всё, больше не могу, хватит. Я не знаю, что делать. Если вместо королевы фей ему нужны две цыганки – пусть обеих танцует Мерида, может он сам, если хочет, я устала.  
Входная дверь хлопает. Я вздрагиваю и вытираю мокрое лицо.  
– Кто там? – в полумраке и от стоящих в глазах слёз я не вижу почти ничего.  
– Я... эй. Привет!  
Вошедший подходит ко мне ближе, осторожно опускает свою сумку на пол, и я вижу, что это Хэген. Хэген Хэддок, паренёк на пару лет младше меня, который играет Маленького Духа.  
– Привет, – киваю я, шмыгая носом. – Тебе нужен зал, да?  
– Пришёл пока поразминаться, – пожимает он плечами, глядя на меня. – Ты в порядке? Что-то не так?  
– С чего начать, – грустно улыбаюсь я, глядя на свои руки.  
– Премьера скоро, да? И Неро требует от тебя прыгнуть выше Флэтли? – Хэген опускается рядом со мной. – Слушай... ты будешь прекрасна в этой роли. Я видел тебя. И на репетициях, и когда мы танцевали вместе в прошлом году, когда ставили тот спектакль, с разноцветным гримом, помнишь? И ты была... чудесна.  
– Больше нет, – качаю головой. – Видимо, больше нет.  
И словно что-то надламывается во мне с этими словами – я снова роняю лицо в ладони и долго сотрясаюсь в рыданиях, пока Хэген осторожно гладит меня по спине, а я сквозь слёзы рассказываю всё...  
– Это кошмар. Он кошмарен, – потрясённо смотрит на меня Хэген. – А ты сильная, очень, раз до сих пор это терпела.  
– Я не знаю, что делать. Я не умею быть такой. Это таких, как она, хотят целовать, убивать и быть ими. В таких, как она, влюбляются. В таких, как я – никогда.  
– Ты глупости говоришь, – потрясённо произносит Хэген. – Ты... тебе как такое вообще в голову приходит? Ты видела себя вообще? Какая ты красивая, как прекрасно ты танцуешь, какая ты сама...  
– Что с того, если его не устраивает ничего из этого. Ни я сама, ни мои танцы, ничего.  
– Глупости. Неро придурок, вот что, и я готов ему сам об этом сказать. Ты нужна этому представлению такой, какая ты есть. Но ещё больше ты нужна самой себе.  
Я только всхлипываю.  
– Не сдавайся. Ты сильнее этого. Вот что, – Хэген поднимается на ноги. – Выпей воды, успокойся и иди домой. Мне кажется, тебе надо поговорить с Меридой.  
– О чём?  
– О чём угодно. Хоть о пирожках с капустой. Поговори с ней самой, увидь её, живую, настоящую, увидь, как она смотрит на тебя, улыбается тебе. Если её эмоции – это то, чего тебе не хватает, так почувствуй их. Почувствуй её саму.  
– И откуда ты только взялся, – улыбаюсь.  
– Я в родителей такой умный, – произносит убийственно серьёзно, пожав плечами, и я, наконец, смеюсь, чувствуя, как разжимается внутри одна из скрутившихся пружин...  
– Давай, – Хэген протягивает мне руки и помогает подняться. – Держись. И помни. Значение имеет не то, как ты танцуешь. Значение имеешь ты. Договорились?  
– Договорились, – киваю я, чувствуя, как в носу начинает щипать от благодарности к этому тоненькому вихрастому пареньку, который, оказывается, намного взрослее меня...  
Он нажимает мне пальцем на нос. Мне легчает на глазах.  
– Хэй, – доносится тихое от двери.  
Хэген мгновенно оборачивается, и я замечаю, как быстро он заливается румянцем и вспыхивают в темноте его зелёные глаза.  
В дверях стоит Джек. Хэген в несколько шагов преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние – и я успеваю отвернуться, как только он переплетает их пальцы.  
И, кажется, ещё одна пружина разжимается. Так отчего-то светло и затапливает непонятно откуда взявшейся нежностью...

VIII

В субботу я вновь прихожу в школу к вечеру, договорившись с мистером Гоббером, что мне откроют один из залов. Времени у меня мало.  
Я быстро переодеваюсь, включаю музыку и выхожу на середину зала.  
И она рассыпается по полу мерцающим песком...  
Я взмахиваю руками, выгибаюсь – и срываюсь с места.  
Больше не я. На эти две минуты – не я. На эти две минуты – Морриган.  
Может быть, так и надо? Не думать ни о чём, просто чувствовать, как взгляды всех зрителей скользят по ней, не по мне?  
И... чёрт, это... кажется, это помогает. Я прыгаю всё выше, замирая в воздухе на долгую-долгую секунду парения, и руки сами взлетают, и так легко кружиться, чувствуя, как взмётывается лёгкая юбка вкруг бёдер, будто что-то просыпается внутри, пробуждается и выплёскивается...  
И когда заканчивается музыка – а я не успеваю встать в финальную позу – я застываю на краю сцены, понимая, что только что произошло.  
Я не знала этого танца. Я не учила его.  
Я, кажется, впервые танцевала то, что хотелось, а не то, что заучивала и репетировала.  
Осознание этого обрушивается на меня так внезапно, что колени подгибаются, и я опускаюсь на серовато-розовый пол зала, пока лёгкая дрожь волной проходит по всему телу...  
Но теперь нужно повторить. И почувствовать это ещё раз.  
Я включаю Gypsy и встаю на начало танца.  
Но как только вновь поднимаю руки и чувствую, как покалывающими пузырьками содовой разбегается по телу это странное, ни на что не похожее чувство, я вижу в большом зеркале, как открывается дверь в зал.  
И когда оборачиваюсь, понимаю, что это Мерида.

Я стою, замерев. Она стискивает ручку двери, за которую всё ещё держится.  
Музыка играёт. Её музыка. Переливающаяся, сверкающая, зовущая.  
Мерида резко захлопывает дверь за собой.  
Меня с ног до головы окатывает дрожью, но я не двигаюсь.  
Она подходит к стереосистеме и вновь переключает мелодию на начало. И поднимается, медленно распрямляясь, не сводя с меня глаз, и я кожей чувствую исходящую от неё опасность.  
– Танцуй, – тихо произносит она. – Танцуй. Я хочу тебя видеть.  
И я отталкиваюсь от пола. Меня тянет, зовёт, я не могу контролировать себя, я не могу предугадать, куда ведёт меня моё собственное тело, я только вижу из любого угла зала её взгляд – когда прыгаю, когда выгибаюсь назад, когда вращаюсь – он повсюду на мне, этот взгляд, и даже близко не похожий на те взгляды, что представляла я в первый раз, нет, это иное – горячее, текучее, плавящее, и я чувствую, как начинаю задыхаться...  
Но она не отпустит меня, пока я не закончу танец. Я понимаю это так же чётко, как и то, что моё тело больше мне не принадлежит.  
И когда музыка подходит к концу, Мерида срывается с места. Повторяя мои движения, она нападает, ускользает, сужает круги, готовая вот-вот выпустить когти и поймать меня. Обернувшись на зеркало, я ловлю свой взгляд в отражении, и он вспыхивает так, что кажется, будто стекло сейчас треснет… и я улыбаюсь – я не Сирше больше, я сейчас Морриган, как и она, я хочу быть как она, я хочу быть ей…  
Я застываю одновременно с тем, как заканчивается музыка. И Мерида передо мной – тоже, и дышит хрипло и быстро...  
А я думаю только о том, что, кажется, мне уже хотелось её придушить, когда я злилась из-за заваленных проб.  
И что сейчас мне хотелось ею стать.  
Осталось третье желание.  
И только я шагаю к ней...  
...почти не понимая, что делаю...  
...в зал вбегает стайка девушек из кордебалета.  
Музыка глохнет. Взгляд Мериды вспыхивает передо мной – и когда она разворачивается, её волосы взметнувшимся облаком хлещут меня по лицу.

Я чувствую их запах всю дорогу до дома, что сижу, дрожа на пустом сидении вагона.

IX  
Воскресным утром я просыпаюсь от запаха чего-то очень вкусного... Нужно вставать, нужно сделать растяжку... но я позволяю себе ещё десять минут понежиться под одеялом. Ведь сегодня можно?..  
Дверь тихонько скрипит – и я оборачиваюсь.  
– А кто это у нас здесь самая красивая на свете именинница? – нараспев тянет мама, заходя в комнату с большим подносом.  
Ой-ёй, кажется, опоздала я с растяжкой...  
– Моя дорогая малышка, – она ставит поднос на постель и обнимает меня, целуя в макушку. – Моя маленькая девочка! С днём рождения тебя, детка! Это для тебя!  
На подносе красуется огромный двухэтажный торт.  
– Ореховый! Наш любимый!  
– Какой красивый! – сразу восклицаю я, наученная горьким опытом.  
– Ну что? Отрезать тебе кусочек? – так и светится счастьем мама. Мам, ну что, что с тобой такое...  
– Я хочу! – быстро провожу кончиком пальца по кремовой полоске и слизываю. – Только... давай оставим до вечера? Когда я буду задувать свечки и загадывать желание? Ну пожалуйста!  
Мама смеётся. Кажется, я не ошиблась...  
– Какая же ты у меня ещё маленькая. Желание, свечки... Конечно, детка. Поднимайся и вставай, у нас сегодня много-много дел!  
Мама снова целует меня, гладя по волосам, а я с улыбкой провожаю её взглядом до двери, пока не слышу щелчок замка. Тогда улыбка пропадает. Я утыкаюсь лицом в колени.  
Честное слово, я не знаю, что происходит. Но мама очень странная.  
И я странная. Как будто ноет что-то в груди, где сердце, тоненько так, будто маленькая заноза сидит. Иногда от неё горячо.

Успев всё-таки сделать растяжку, я переодеваюсь и выхожу из комнаты. До вечера мы с мамой готовим обед (и мне слегка дурнеет каждый раз, когда я понимаю, что кучу всего этого придётся перепробовать, чтобы мама не рассердилась).  
– А никто не придёт? – как бы между делом задаю я невинный вопрос. Мама на секунду останавливается спиной ко мне, так, что я не вижу её лица, а затем как ни в чём не бывало продолжает нарезать кусочки теста для печенья.  
– Ну, если ты не звала своих подружек из школы, никто и не придёт.  
– Не звала, – улыбаюсь я, обнимая маму.  
– Ну и бог с ним, – смеётся она. – Зачем нам кто-то ещё, правда, цветочек? Всегда только ты и я, как и должно быть...  
Закончив с обедом, мама усаживает меня на стул и заплетает мне волосы "по-праздничному". Я выгляжу с такой причёской, кажется, на двенадцать, но маме никогда не говорю.  
"А может, и стоило бы, возможно, она бы начала догадываться, что тебе сегодня восемнадцать" – внезапно едко шепчет мне внутренний голос, и я вздрагиваю.  
Но наступает вечер. И мне всё ещё грозит торт. Я отвлекаю маму ласковой болтовнёй, прошу её рассказать о том, как танцевала в молодости она, нарезаю торт на много маленьких кусочков – "так можно будет есть долго, а иначе он быстро кончится!", медленно и аккуратно вставляю восемнадцать свечек, поджигаю каждую по одной...  
– Ну что, дорогая, – улыбается мама, – загадывай скорей своё желание!  
Я смотрю на восемнадцать пляшущих огоньков.  
Я хочу, чтобы выступление на будущей неделе стало самым потрясающим.  
Я хочу танцевать всю свою жизнь.  
Я хочу вырваться из этой школы. И этого города. Я хочу танцевать на большой сцене.  
Я хочу, чтобы моя жизнь изменилась.  
И когда короткой, резкой, ослепительной вспышкой мелькает в голове одно желание, которое я не успеваю ни озвучить, ни даже обдумать, только почувствовать – и тут же задуваю свечи – в дверь звонят.  
– Кто это? – удивлённо спрашиваю я. Мама хмурится.  
– Мы никого не ждём. Пойду, узнаю.  
Она поднимается со стула и выходит в коридор. Я облегчённо выдыхаю и, быстро раскромсав один из кусочков торта в тарелке, выбрасываю ещё один в мусорку. Прости, мам. Мне завтра на сцену.  
Когда мама возвращается, улыбаясь – немножко как будто бы нервно, мне кажется, – я уже сижу на месте и облизываю ложку.  
– Кто это был?  
– Никто. Ошиблись адресом. Какая-то рыжая девчонка.  
Я резко вскакиваю с места, со звоном уронив ложку на блюдце. И бросаюсь к двери.  
– Рапунцель! Вернись! Куда ты помчалась, она ошиблась адресом! Вернись, я сказала! – мама повышает голос, но я не слушаю. Распахиваю дверь, выбегаю на пустую лестничную площадку...  
Неужели она ушла...  
– Мерида! – отчаянно зову я, и мой голос эхом отражается от стен и пролётов...  
С нижнего этажа доносится стук каблуков... и Мерида, чуть запыхавшись, взбегает наверх, удивлённо блестя глазами.  
– Так ты всё-таки тут живёшь, – лукаво улыбается она. – С днём рождения. Я забираю тебя с собой.

Х  
Я думаю только секунду. Потом вбегаю в квартиру и обуваюсь в первые попавшиеся кроссовки.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
Я резко оборачиваюсь. Мама стоит в дверях.  
«А может, и стоило бы…»  
\- Ухожу.  
\- Как!?  
\- По лестнице, - бросаю я. В самом деле. На меня волнами накатывает осознание того, насколько неуютно мне на самом деле в родном доме, настолько, что уже почти страшно, и знаете что – я хочу немного побыть счастливой. Хотя бы в свой день рождения. Можно?

А потом это оказывается лучший вечер в моей жизни. Вечер, в котором много-много смеха, нагретого асфальта, длинных закатных лучей, гладящих кожу, и тёплого ветра, играющего волосами. Вечер, в котором две руки, столкнувшись, могут переплестись так, что не разорвать, и я иду рядом с ней, не говоря ни слова, только незаметно гладя одним пальцем её запястье, и очень боюсь вздохнуть от внезапного острого счастья.  
Я не знаю, куда мы идём, я не знаю, вернусь ли домой, я не знаю, почему она. Перекрещиваются перед нами улицы, знакомые и нет, сменяются калейдоскопом цветных стёклышек – и вот мы стоим на крыше какого-то дома, у самого края оранжево-розового неба, расписанного длинными белыми мазками подсвеченных солнцем облаков, подними руки – дотронешься.  
Острыми сладкими иголками в меня проникает жизнь, и я невольно сжимаю сильнее её пальцы, не в силах совладать с разрывающими меня чувствами.  
Загадай желание…  
Мерида оборачивается ко мне.  
\- Что ты? – тихо выдыхает она, улыбающаяся, лукавая, пахнущая травой и солнцем. – Что ты?..  
Я больше не думаю. Я тяну её к себе, обнимаю ладонями лицо, глажу кончиками пальцев веснушки и улыбку, и уже не выдерживаю, целую её, смеющуюся, горячую, такую же подсвеченную солнцем и шепчущую мне в губы одно только – «что ты, ну что ты, ну…», целую, загадывая своё единственное желание, и зажмуриваюсь, когда от всех моих чувств промокают ресницы…

Мы спускаемся в паб ниже по улице, когда темнеет, и долго-долго сидим там, вдвоём вскарабкавшись на длинный широкий подоконник. Паб набит битком мужиками в огромных рогатых шлемах, и нас, чуть не потерявшихся между ними, просто подхватывает какой-то рыжебородый верзила с добрыми зелёными глазами и сажает туда от греха подальше…  
\- Реконструкторы, что ли? – шепчет Мерида мне на ухо, с любопытством оглядывая толпу с огромными топорами и в кольчугах.  
\- Выглядят так, как будто уже даже нет…  
\- Добрый воин! – зовёт она внезапно. И поясняет на мой удивлённый взгляд: - Ну, беспроигрышный же вариант!  
\- Хой, прекрасная валькирия! – тут же оказывается поблизости тот самый верзила.  
Мы смеёмся.  
\- Добрый воин, мы к бару не прорвёмся. Не поможете нам? – спрашиваю я и, подумав, добавляю: - Во славу Одина?  
Воин хохочет так, что дрожат подвешенные под потолком колёса с толстыми оплывшими свечами.  
\- Фингалл! Два Гиннесса девчонкам, запиши на меня, развеселили! Эй вы, - оборачивается он к нам, - задержитесь, послушайте нас, авось понравится!  
Мы получаем по деревянной кружке – я с восхищением разглядываю свою – и устраиваемся на подоконнике поудобнее. Мерида влезает в угол и притягивает меня к себе, так, что утыкается мне подбородком в плечо, и я совсем шалею от её близкого дыхания, и ладоней на моём животе, и запаха волос…  
А викинги начинают петь.  
И это самое прекрасное, что я слышала в жизни. Потому что они поют так, как пели, наверное, гномы, идущие за золотом древним из сказочных стран, и стучат кружками по столам, и поют снова – громогласно, разухабисто, и отплясывают тут же под руку, оглушительно топая, хлопая и хохоча…  
Мы смотрим во все глаза, а я чувствую, как сидеть просто так уже невмоготу… Я оборачиваюсь на Мериду – и не успеваю даже ничего сказать, как она соскальзывает с подоконника вниз и тянет меня к себе, ловя за талию, и меня тут же прошивает насквозь от этого прикосновения. Мы влезаем на два соседних стола, и викинги встречают нас довольными криками.  
\- А ну, сыграйте им! – стучит кулаком по столу наш знакомый.  
\- Девы, чего желаете!  
\- Джигу! – звонко кричит Мерида. Я смотрю на неё сияющими глазами, не в силах удержаться от улыбки – и она отвечает мне ровно таким же взглядом.  
\- Джигу им! Джигу!  
Я смеюсь и, заложив руки за спину, подмигиваю Мериде. В пабе на окраине города? На столе среди толпы викингов? В кроссовках?  
Джигу так джигу!

А потом нас сажают обратно, вручают наши кружки и советуют – «а ну, притихните, егозы! Это вы захотите послушать…»  
В пабе гасят почти все свечи. Мерида снова обнимает меня руками и ногами, притискивая ближе к себе, и я вжимаюсь в неё сильнее.  
А потом викинги начинают петь. Медленно, тягуче, как течёт тёмный мёд, они затягивают длинную песню на норвежском, наверное, или на датском – и мы замираем. Песня стекает по балкам и столам, в песне вязнут пальцы, но не вязнут голоса, переливается, перекатывается, звучная, густая…  
Я дышу через раз в лучшем случае. А когда дышу, кажется, к горлу подступают слёзы от восторга.  
Мерида длинно-длинно выдыхает – и запускает ладони мне под рубашку и платье. Я чудом не вскрикиваю, тут же выгибаясь под её руками.  
\- Можешь укусить меня за коленку, я в джинсах, не заору, - едва слышно шепчет Мерида. – Но я больше не могу, делай, что хочешь. Иди ко мне.  
Викинги поют.  
Я откидываю голову ей на плечо, прикусывая губы.  
Викинги поют.  
Ладони Мериды забирают меня себе. Пальцы медленно скользят, трогают, гладят, и я зажимаю рот руками…  
Мерида утыкается носом мне в затылок, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, медленно, медленно…  
Викинги поют, и поднимается вверх их песня, всё громче, и громче, и громче, и я дрожу в её руках, и нарастает в ушах песня пламени, Мерида шепчет мне что-то, и я едва слышу её тихое-тихое сейчас, милая, сейчас, пожалуйста…  
И со взвивающейся к догоревшим свечам мелодией я падаю в жаркое, гулкоё и чёрное, беззвучно вскрикнув в соткавшуюся вокруг нас тьму…

XI

Я открываю глаза. И тут же закрываю обратно.  
Утро за окном холодное, ветреное и бьёт резким светом даже сквозь веки.  
Поворачиваю голову. Рядом никого нет.  
Я со стоном поднимаюсь с кровати и тянусь за тёплой серой кофтой. Укутываюсь, становится немного уютнее. Но я всё равно ещё ёжусь.  
В голове мелькают обрывки кадров – вечер, закат, крыша… Паб с викингами… боги, паб с викингами… Я закрываю лицо руками, вспоминая каждую минуту, от начала до конца…  
Рядом никого нет.  
Мы пришли сюда под утро, и скользнули в комнату, незамеченные… Я утыкаюсь лицом в подушку, чувствуя, как мучительно краснею, и как от воспоминаний хочется длинно сладко выгнуться и… о боже…  
Но рядом никого нет.  
Я как-то сразу понимаю, что не стоит надеяться на то, что Мерида вместе с моей матерью сидит на кухне и пьёт кофе. Равно как и на записку.  
Я плотнее запахиваю кофту и встаю с кровати. Собираю сумку.  
Знаете, а к чёрту.  
Я спокойно выхожу из комнаты и открываю входную дверь.  
\- Я переезжаю.  
Мне не очень хочется слушать ответ, и я ухожу.  
И только чудом не пропускаю листок с перечёркнутыми строчками, пришпиленный к обратной стороне двери.

_~~Сидела рядом час, ждала, пока ты проснёшься. Жутко стрёмно сейчас выходить, если честно!~~ _   
_~~Я не знаю, что говорят в таких случаях, но~~ _   
_Я хочу танцевать с тобой._   
_Вот. Я не знаю, как ещё_

Несколько секунд я стою, перечитывая каждую строчку.  
В груди лопается и течёт что-то горячее и сладкое.  
«Я тоже», - тихо-тихо шепчу я, прижав записку к губам.  
А вот теперь мне точно пора.  
Танцевать.

Конечно, я опаздываю. Когда я прихожу в школу, генеральный прогон уже полчаса как идёт, и я вбегаю в зал, и слышу… мою музыку?  
И на сцене… На сцене Мерида?..  
Козимо оборачивается на хлопок двери, и удивлённо поднимает брови.  
\- Козимо, простите, я опоздала…  
\- Иди разогревайся, - машет он рукой, - ты вовремя. Отлично, всем спасибо! Мерида, готовься к своему выходу.  
Но я стою у сцены. И смотрю только на неё.  
Как смотреть на кого-то, кроме неё?  
«Иди сюда» - одними губами произношу – и иду за кулисы.  
Она прибегает секунды через три после меня, тяжело дышащая, порозовевшая…  
\- Дьявол, ты прекрасна. Как же ты прекрасна, ты можешь это танцевать, все эти твои партии… как же сложно-то!  
Она упирается руками в коленки, глядя на меня снизу вверх, и улыбается сквозь быстрые выдохи.  
\- Он орал на меня минут десять, и гонял по всему твоему номеру, чтобы я исполняла его так же, как ты… Хотя ему всего-то надо было рисунок номера посмотреть!  
И я просто притягиваю её к себе и целую. Целую, только касаясь губ, и она затихает, и я вместе с ней – тёмные тяжёлые шторы скрадывают даже дыхание, и мы долго-долго стоим в тишине, едва касаясь друг друга.  
\- Королева фей, на сцену! – объявляет Козимо. Я выдыхаю.  
\- Дождись меня, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - шепчет она, сжав мои пальцы.

\- Stolen Kiss!  
И я выбегаю на сцену.  
Музыка струится вокруг меня, как прохладная вода. Но теперь я действительно знаю, как это танцевать. Я бросаю взгляд на ту сторону кулис, откуда должна появиться Морриган… и улыбаюсь.  
Козимо смотрит. Молча смотрит, ни слова не говорит – а я танцую. Я танцую то, что было в том зале, когда были только мы и музыка Морриган. Я танцую то, что чувствовала. Я танцую то, что чувствую сейчас.  
Только теперь я, наверное, и могу сказать, что наконец-то на самом деле танцую…  
И когда Джек подбегает ко мне, я без страха падаю в его руки.  
Лишь когда Морриган танцует с Властелином…  
Я смотрю только на неё.

\- Отлично! – кивает Козимо. – Отдыхайте, потом скажу свои замечания. Готовятся Хэген, Юджин, Джек, кордебалет воинов Дорхи. Прогоняем Nightmare.  
Я спускаюсь со сцены и падаю в кресло, чтобы переодеть балетки на ботинки. Кто-то останавливается рядом со мной, и я поднимаю голову.  
\- Я сомневался в тебе, - произносит Козимо. – Принимаю поражение. С восхищением.  
Он коротко кивает мне и идёт обратно к сцене.  
А потом неожиданно оборачивается и с широкой улыбкой показывает большой палец.

Наконец Козимо отпускает всех, усталых, но довольных. Я иду к гримёрке, бросаю одежду в сумку, переплетаю косу. И почти уже готова уйти, как вдруг слышу из-за стены душевой знакомые голоса.  
\- Я не знаю, что со мной. Я не знаю, что она со мной сделала, – и тихий всхлип.  
Мерида?..  
\- Дурочка, - доносится до меня ласковое.  
И Джек!?  
Сглотнув пересохшим горлом, я прислушиваюсь.  
\- Это всё чёртов Козимо. Он сказал мне – влюбись. Влюбись в Сирше, чтобы бороться с ней не как с обычным врагом, а как с врагом, которого ты полюбила и узнала. А я…  
\- А ты чучело, Данброх, – я слышу, как Джек улыбается. – Я всё ещё не вижу проблемы.  
\- Я не знаю, почему это произошло. Потому что он сказал, или потому что…  
\- Потому что ты. И потому что она. Загляни в себя, ради интереса. Я видел вас обеих, когда мы Поцелуй прогоняли. Да мне хотелось со сцены сбежать, потому что вам там друг друга хватало!  
Я улыбаюсь, закрыв глаза и прислонившись к стенке.  
А потом достаю из кармана утреннюю записку, осторожно отрываю две последние строчки, кладу поверх её вещей – и ухожу.

ХII

Дома нет никого. И слава богу.  
Кажется, я сейчас не в силах выяснять отношения с мамой. Мне страшно, честно говоря. Я не знаю, что с ней происходит. Мне очень страшно, потому что… я не узнаю её.  
Комната вокруг кажется чужой. Я смотрю на все эти мягкие игрушки в балетных пачках и платьях, куклы, статуэтки танцовщиц… и думаю, сколько лет они меня душили.  
А потом сгребаю их со всех полок, кресел и тумбочек. Все их мягкие безвольные лапы, всю эту безнадёжную дурацкую хрупкость. Хорошо, что в доме есть мусоропровод – потому что туда им и дорога.  
Я выношу четвёртую корзину мусора. И закрываю комнату, подперев дверь для надёжности доской.  
Потому что мне кажется, что стены очень давят.  
Мне здесь страшно.  
Я высплюсь, и всё пройдёт. Убегу из дома с утра как можно раньше.  
Я иду к кровати, едва сдерживая непонятно откуда взявшуюся дрожь… и не выдерживаю, прячусь под одеяло. Потому что мне кажется, будто в отражении зеркала рисунки двигаются…  
Что за чёрт…

Солнечный свет давит на веки, и я жмурюсь, пряча лицо в подушку. Почему так ярко…  
Я поворачиваюсь и с трудом открываю глаза. Мама?..  
Она гладит меня по волосам.  
\- Всё хорошо, детка. Спи. Не ходи никуда…  
\- Что?! – я подскакиваю на месте. – Где… где часы? Сколько времени? Мама, я проспала?! Сегодня спектакль! Мне надо на сцену!  
\- Тише, тише, - мама ловит меня за плечи, укладывая обратно, и я в ужасе смотрю на неё. – Детка, ты кричала во сне всю ночь и плакала, мне пришлось сломать дверь и дать тебе успокоительное… Ты больна, моя милая, тебе нехорошо, не ходи никуда, тебе сейчас нельзя волноваться…  
\- Ты с ума сошла! – я выворачиваюсь и вскакиваю с кровати. – Я ухожу!  
\- Никуда ты не пойдёшь! Тебя эта роль с ума сводит! Где моя девочка, где моя милая маленькая Рапунцель, что с тобой такое творится?  
\- Я. Не. Девочка, - чеканю я. – Я не твоя маленькая, мне больше не пять лет и даже не двенадцать, запомни это наконец!  
Лицо матери страшно искажается. Ну нет уж. Ты меня больше не напугаешь.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я разозлилась, детка?  
\- Да сколько угодно.  
Я подхватываю сумку и опускаю в неё одну руку, другой собирая волосы.  
На то, чтобы достать ножницы, уходит секунда. Мать зажимает рот ладонью и бросается ко мне…  
\- Нет. Стой. Хватит, мама. Я ухожу. Либо ты соглашаешься, что я выросла и могу жить своей жизнью…  
И я поднимаю руку.  
\- Либо это.  
Это очень острые ножницы.  
Ещё пяти секунд мне достаточно для того, чтобы несколькими взмахами избавиться от тяжёлого хвоста в руке.  
\- Но ты же так и не согласишься.  
Я разжимаю ладонь. Мёртвая река волос опадает на пол, застилая его тусклым светлым ковром. Мать издаёт горестный крик и… я отворачиваюсь. Кажется, это всё.  
Я не знаю, как давно я потеряла свою маму. Где я что-то пропустила, упустила, не заметила, когда всё пошло не так, когда всё сломалось.  
Но моя мама - больше не эта женщина.  
Я ничего не могу с этим сделать.  
И пока она собирает в горсти отрезанные волосы, я тихо ухожу.  
Прощай, мам. Я… люблю тебя.  
Но она, наверное, уже никогда не скажет мне «а я тебя больше».

ХIII  
Я приезжаю к концертному залу за час до начала – ничего, успеваю. На бегу здороваюсь со всеми, кого вижу, не отвечаю на испуганные возгласы… потом, всё потом! Главное, не попасться на глаза Козимо…  
Но я успеваю добежать до гримёрной, выхватить телефон из сумки и набрать номер Мериды.  
– Я здесь, – выдыхаю в трубку.  
– Да где ж тебя носило! – звенит в ответ с таким страшным шотландским акцентом, что я хохочу.  
– Иди в мою гримёрку, хорошо? Срочно, очень срочно!  
Мерида появляется через пару минут. Я сижу на стуле, глядя в зеркало прямо перед собой.  
– Боже, ты правда здесь, – облегчённо вздыхает она, опираясь на дверь. – Я так боялась, я звонила тебе домой, но твоя мама…  
– Ничего не говори, – тихо произношу я. – Всё потом.  
И снимаю капюшон куртки с головы.  
Мерида вскрикивает.  
– Что… Что случилось!? Твои волосы… они…  
– Нет времени объяснять, нет! – я поворачиваюсь к ней и крепко обхватываю за талию. – Я не знаю… парики у нас есть?  
Дверь открывается, и в неё заглядывает чей-то нос.  
\- Рапунцель пришла? Мне сказать Козимо, что она зде… о, чёрт!  
\- Хэй, где тебя носит, ты опять забыл у меня в гримёрке свою фле… твою мать…  
\- Да что ж вы все, - не выдержав, смеюсь я. – Настолько всё плохо?  
Хэген, ошеломлённый, стоит на пороге, держась за косяк. Джек держится за Хэгена. Мерида потрясённо гладит меня по выкрашенным в шоколадный цвет стриженым волосам.  
\- Нет, - тихо произносит она, - теперь они как пёрышки.  
\- Ты красивая очень, - негромко говорит Хэген.  
Джек входит в гримёрку и, опустившись на пол рядом с моим стулом, берёт мои ладони в свои.  
\- Что будем делать?  
Мерида задумчиво смотрит на меня несколько секунд. А потом медленно проводит ладонью по своим кудряшкам…  
– Ты учила мою роль, да? – произносит она.  
– Да, но что…  
– Я учила твою. Так этот чёрт захотел. Для полного понимания ролей друг друга, чтоб его.  
– Ты шутишь.  
– Мы меняемся. И пусть только попробует нас грохнуть за это.  
Я молчу пару мгновений. А потом поднимаюсь и целую её.  
\- Вы ненормальные, - с восхищением смотрит на нас Джек.  
\- На всю голову, - подтверждает Хэген.  
\- Я сейчас принесу сюда свои вещи, - Мерида гладит меня по щеке и выбегает. – Джек, поможешь?  
Они уходят. Хэген ещё стоит в дверях.  
\- Удачи, что ещё могу вам пожелать, - он качает головой. – Вы правда ненормальные. Но обе. Поэтому… это здорово. Что вы вот так. – он смущённо улыбается.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбаюсь в ответ я.  
\- И… Рапунцель…  
\- М?  
\- Папа передаёт привет. Вы очаровали всю его общину в пабе Старого Фингалла…

А потом – только свет.  
День хмурый и прохладный, но представление запоминается нам всем невероятным, сияющим, нереальным калейдоскопом и волнами абсолютного счастья. Счастья быть частью чего-то целого. Такого потрясающего целого!.. Счастья находиться рядом с близкими, каждый из которых смотрит на танцы твоими глазами, и горит так же, как ты.  
Счастья танцевать.  
Глаза Козимо, когда на Celtic Dream выходит Мерида, а номером позже на Gypsy – я, описать невозможно. Но зрелище незабываемое.  
Она целует меня после своего танца, прижав к стене, за которой гремит музыка воинов и чёткая дробь степа.  
Я сплетаю наши руки на финале.  
И когда стадион перед сценой взрывается криками и аплодисментами… тучи расходятся. И туман поднимается к небу.  
И ослепительные солнечные лучи, вырвавшись из плена, падают на сцену, озаряя каждый её уголок, и я вскидываю голову, глядя прямо на солнце… и вслед за мной это делает каждый, кто стоит на сцене, один за другим.

И в этот момент, я клянусь, мы бесконечны.  
И бесконечным будет танец.  
Всегда. Пока мы видим свет.

**Author's Note:**

> http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/?tag=4991112


End file.
